Our Own Island
by flight 29 down girl
Summary: Tell me we can be together. I said as Nathan pushed me up against the sand. "Only if you say I can kiss you again. and we did.


Our Own Island- Nathan and Daley "Wait!" I call out. I know I have to tell Nathan how I really feel. No lies this time. I step up to face him and take a deep, shaky breath. "I don't know when or how it happened Nathan but I swear to God I am falling in love with you. I guess it started when Abby held that dance and we swayed together to the slow music. I know you think Chilloween didn't mean anything between us and I know I told you to wait until we got rescued but i realized that was asking you and I both to do way too much. I don't want to wait anymore Nathan. The way you held me close as we danced with the others on the sand that night. God! I still feel like I'm gonna start crumbling underneath your touch and when I gave you a hug I knew that this was what I wanted. You are what I want Nathan. All of the crazy things you do make me even more insanely attracted to you and i know we fought a lot back at school but I want to go forward and be with you and not have to worry about this stupid no dating rule while we're here and I know it's going against every, single, solitary thing I believe in by doing this but I… Oh Nathan I want to-"He cuts me off by closing the distance between us and looking straight into my eyes. "Daley." is all he says and I desperately want to know what is coming next. I jump a little under the touch of Nathan's warm skin from working hard out in the sun all day and want to taste his lips on mine. A gentle breeze calls us and Nathan takes my face in his hands and I kiss him with everything I have. His tongue pushes into my already open mouth and we make out. his hands soak sun up my back and the breeze helps us go deeper. Today is cool on the island and I have never felt this free. My arms shiver with goose bumps and Nathan's strong hands warm them up. Now I think of Melissa and how much she loved Jackson. They haven't kissed yet but after today, I will teach them how. Nathan's body moves on mine and he grabs me tighter. Nathan isn't as strong as Jackson is but the power behind what he feels for me is enough to take the wind out of me. I know exactly what to do and am about to do it; reaching up and grabbing his curls in my hands and listening to my heartbeat match Nathan's as he moans my name… A loud, male voice cuts us out of the kiss with a bang. "Guys! Enough!" It's Jackson and I blush realizing that I accidentally- on - purpose have just made a complete fool of myself. But I oddly enough don't care. "Oh come on Jackson." I say giving him a wink" You know you want to." "Not with you." He says and I can see a little red on his face. I laugh at this since Jackson's so busy leading us that he never has time for any daydreaming. "With Melissa than." I said causing everyone to laugh. Taylor widened her eyes. "You do?" "You do?" Jackson looks at Melissa who has just asked him that same question. He stumbles around looking for a suitable answer to give his girlfriend even though they won't admit they are dating "I…..um…..Guess so…..No...Maybe.." "Just give up and say yes already" I say with my arms around Nathan's neck. Jackson finally takes a deep calming breath and goes over Melissa. "Yes Mel." he says "I ah.. sorta have been thinking about it a little." "Try loads!" Eric shouts out getting into it now. I knew better than to go there though and try to say I told you so as Jackson gives Eric a cold glare. He holds up his hands" Alright! Jackson I give! But please don't hurt me!" "I'm not gonna hurt you Eric." Jackson said grabbing Melissa he whispered something to her and she smiled. "But I am gonna take your hat!" He jumped down off of the plane wearing Eric's favorite straw hat and ran around in circles to the other side. "HEY!" Eric said jumping up and chasing after Jackson. We laughed and I turned back to Nathan. "Tell me we can be together." I said Nathan pushed me against the sand and whispered "Only if you tell me I can kiss you again.' I said yes and Nathan captured my mouth again taking us back to our own little perfect island. 


End file.
